


More important things

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very true!
Relationships: Errol/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156451
Kudos: 1





	More important things

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room on a sunny afternoon. Usually this would mean it would be deserted, but today a young Gryffindor called Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank is talking to her boyfriend, Errol who just so happens to be an owl in the otherwise deserted common room.

Errol asked, "How did the others take our relationship?"

Wilhelmina sighed. "The usual really, I either must be crazy or deluded. Perhaps both."

Errol muttered, "I knew this would happen."

Wilhelmina told him, "It doesn't matter much to me because there are far more important things to worry about than a relationship between a witch and an owl."

Errol smiled slightly. "You are right, my dear Mina as always."


End file.
